


Unexpected mini fic 1

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Unexpected [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Kink, Vore, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story right after Unexpected Reunion from the perspective of Jake. </p><p>Things to know if you haven't read the other fics: Trolls are about 11-12 times larger than humans. Humans live on alternia. Jake 16 and is John's older brother by 3 years in this, both have the surname Egbert. Karkat is the same age as John. (contains safe vore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected mini fic 1

You are Jake Egbert and you feel humiliated and insulted as you wash off under the giant sink faucet, the red color swirling at your feet. All you had done was inquire as to where your brother was, and that meant you got a tongue bath from a giant?

It’s not like you woke him up from a nap. You had been walking around his hive and wandered into the livingblock where he had been watching TV alone. Karkat had not protested when you climbed onto the couch and sat next to him, next to the remote, which was as large as you. The towering figure’s eyes fixed on you for a moment “DONT TOUCH THE REMOTE” he said, then turned his gaze back to the TV, unblinking. John was nowhere to be seen, so it hadn’t seemed out of place to ask where he was.

The troll had seized you in a fist, eying you as if you’d insulted him. It had put you in its mouth before you registered what was going on and started to protest, with fearful screaming.

Karkat had taken you out of his mouth just before you were about to fuck it and accept your fate. He had held you in his hands in his lap, as you shivered with fear and now cold.

“W-what was that for?” You’d only just manage to ask.

“I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHERE JOHN WAS”

Did the troll think he was funny? You hadn’t looked to see if Karkat was smiling, but sat, knees to your chest, looking at the grey skin of his hands. Hands that belonged to the creature that wanted to eat you, that had eaten you just a few days ago, but had mercifully not taken your life. That didn’t mean it couldn’t decide to at any moment. In that moment Karkat decided to pause the TV and take you into the bathroom to wash off his spit.

You almost wish Karkat had followed through and eaten you; either way you ended up having to take a shower and wash your only set of clothes. A set of clothes slowly getting tinted red, you notice. Hopefully you’d get some new digs soon. You know john has plenty, Karkat must have acquired them for him somehow.

It was safe to assume John was currently in the troll’s stomach. Happy as a clam, maybe even asleep. You knew he often did, but wouldn’t have believed it had you not seen your brother, having a hard time sleeping one night, practically beg the troll to eat him. You couldn’t look away as the troll obliged and swallowed your brother with great pleasure and ease. Karkat hadn’t liked you gawking.

It was night time, and the only reason you were was because you were still not comfortable sleeping in a refurbished bird cage in a troll’s hive. More the hive thing than the bird cage, but it felt like a prison not a bed. How could your brother not feel like he was a captive?

You are so tired. The water is warm, your clothes are now as clean as they ever will and when you deem them dry you clamber out of the sink, put them on, use your last bit of strength to turn off the water, and lie down on the large towel.

When you wake in the late morning, you are in the damn cage, and your brother is sleeping peacefully next to you. Safe and sound, inside the troll or out.

It would take you a few more days before you felt safe. And a few more trips down to the troll’s gut.


End file.
